1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking control device in which a regenerative braking control part carries out regenerative braking only on the front or back drive wheels in a vehicle such as an electric or hybrid car.
2. Background Information
In the past, electrically actuated boost devices have been known in which assisted thrust is provided by an electrically powered actuator to an assist member in accordance with movement of an input member by the brake driver, generating hydraulic brake pressure that has been boosted in a master cylinder (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-112426).
In addition, the master cylinder pressure is supplied to the braking devices of the respective wheels at the front and rear.